Ultimate Spider-Crush
by Seven86
Summary: The team of superheroes consisting of White Tiger, Spider-Man, Powerman, Iron Fist and Nova fight different Villains in New York while they secretly go to school at Midtown High. One fateful night they are put up against the infamous Black Cat who has eyes for the spider themed hero only. How will Peter's life change when he discovers that she is going to the same school he is and


**Midtown High**

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson were sitting at an almost empty table in the school cafeteria. Soon they were joined by their friends Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Luke Cage and Sam Alexander.

MJ: "Hey guys. What's up?"

Sam: "Hey MJ. Not much.", he said, completely ignoring Peter.

Luke: "It's finally Friday, folks."

Peter: "Yeah, got any plans for the weekend?"

Ava: "Did you forget about the history test next week? We need to study for that one."

Sam: "Gee, do you even know the word fun?"

Ava shot him a death glare and Sam quickly backed away from her.

Peter: "What are your big plans for the weekend then, Sam?", he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Sam: "I was planning to go on a date with a beautiful girl. MJ, do you want to be that girl?", he looked at the slightly annoyed redhead.

MJ: "Sam I've already told you that I'm not into you."

Peter spit out some of the juice he was drinking, while Luke, Danny and Ava joined him in his laughter.

Luke: "You never give up man, do you?"

Sam was about to respond but got cut off by two girls approaching the group.

"Hey Petey."

Behind him stood two of the most popular girls at Midtown High, Liz Allen and Felicia Hardy. The latter being still relatively new at the school.

Peter: "Oh hey Liz, what's up?"

Liz: "Oh, not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow night. I'm having sort of a slumber party with a couple of friends.", she responded shyly.

Felicia curiously eyed her usually very confident friend.

Peter: "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Liz smiled: "Cool, see you tomorrow then."

Peter: "Sure, see ya."

As the two girls left, Peter turned around only to find his friends staring at him, Sam even with an open mouth.

Peter: "What?"

MJ: "You, Peter Parker, just got invited to a slumber party by the most popular girl in school. How did that happen?"

Sam: "Yeah, she should have invited me."

His friends looked at him a sceptically.

Luke: "Come on man, how do you even know Liz?"

Peter: "She was failing in science this year and Mr Johnson asked me to give her some tutoring."

Ava: "So your telling us that Liz Allen would invite her tutor to a slumber party?"

Peter: "I don't know. Apparently."

Ava, Luke and MJ were shaking their heads while Sam was just staring at Peter and Danny finished eating his spaghetti.

Danny: "I believe we should get going, lunch will be over soon."

 **Later that night**

White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova were leaping over the rooftops of Manhattan. They heard a beeping sound and Director Fury appeared on their watches.

Luke: "What are we after, sir?"

Fury: "The infamous cat burglar known as the Black Cat has stolen a set of priceless rings from the Midtown Museum. Spider-Man is on his way as well. Your job is to catch the thief and retrieve anything she took."

It didn't take too long until the team had visual contact with their target. She had silver hair and was wearing a skin tight black leather suit.

Nova: "I got this."

He sped up and flew towards the running thief, stretching his arms forward as he got close. Just as he was about to catch her though, she jumped up and Nova smashed head first into a brick wall.

White Tiger: "Can one of you look after bucket head? I don't think he'll find his way home without us when he wakes up."

Power Man: "On it."

Power Man jumped onto the roof where Nova was laying unconsciously. Iron Fist and White Tiger continued with their chase and they soon caught up to the Black Cat. She looked back and smiled at her two pursuers. Just then Iron Fist tripped and fell off the roof.

Tiger: "Shit."

Power Man appeared on her watch.

Power Man: "Bucket Head's knocked out and I'm catching up. What's your status?"

Tiger: "Iron Fist is down, I'm still on the Black Cat."

Power Man: "I'll look at Danny. Are you gonna be okay?"

Tiger: "Sure."

White Tiger turned her attention back to her target, who was almost in reach, as she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her pursuer.

Black Cat: "Hey there, Kitten.", she said with a seductive voice.

White Tiger tried to stop gracefully but tripped and fell to her knees.

Black Cat: "Not your lucky day, is it, Kitten? Did a black cat cross your path?", she smirked.

Tiger: "The name's White Tiger!"

She got back up and got into a fighting stance. The cat themed thief just stood in front of her, smiling and waiting for her next move.

Black Cat: "Sure it is, Kitten. You're no fun though."

Tiger: "What?"

While Ava hesitated for a second, Black Cat had used the short moment of confusion and tackled her opponent to the ground. White Tiger landed on her butt and was immediately held down by the cat burglar. She ran one clawed finger down the cat themed heroine's cheek.

Black Cat: "Who's going to save you? Or are you to proud to accept that you are in need of saving? You seem like the proud, ambitious type that doesn't want anyone to think of them as weak. Especially men."

Tiger: "You talk to much.", she said as she struggled to get Black Cat off of her.

Black Cat: "You're right, I should really get going."

She shot a grappling hook at a near skyscraper but realized, she couldn't move her foot. She looked down to find her foot covered in webbing.

"Kitty got stuck?"

Spider-Man landed a few meters away from the two cats. A smile crept up Black Cat's face before she cut herself loose.

Black Cat: "Catch me if you can, Spider.", she said before she jumped of the roof. Spider-Man rushed to White Tiger's side.

Spidey: "Are you okay?"

Tiger: "Go, I'll try to keep up."

One second later Spider-Man was already swinging through the night. He caught up with the thief quickly and was about to shoot a web at her when Fury appeared on his watch.

Fury: "Spider-Man, I need you to abort your mission and swing to the location marked on your map. There is an ongoing bank robbery and the robbers have taken multiple hostages."

Spidey: "But sir, the Black Cat..."

Fury: "There are lives on the line, forget the cat!"

Spidey: "Yes, sir."

Much to the Black Cat's surprise, Spider-Man took a right turn and swung away in a different direction. He soon arrived at the bank where the robbery was currently in progress. He observed the situation first by crawling down the wall of the building and peeking through the window.

"Got bored of playing catch?"

He nearly jumped of the wall when the Black Cat suddenly appeared next to him.

Spidey: "What are you doing here?"

Black Cat: "I was about to ask you the same."

Spidey: "I was about to save some hostages and try to find you afterwards to bring you in for stealing."

Black Cat had a worried expression on her face.

Black Cat: "Without your team you'll need some back up."

She looked inside the bank and saw five robbers. Three of them were pointing their guns at the ten hostages, ready to shoot.

Cat: "I'll take the one on the right."

She and Spidey broke through the window. Black Cat jumped at the Robber on the right, throwing him to the ground, while Spider-Man webbed up the other two guys guns.

Spidey: "Excuse me, where can I cash my check?"

Crook: "It's Spider-Man!"

After Spider-Man webbed up the crooks and Black Cat freed the hostages the two of them met up on a nearby rooftop.

Spidey: "What was that? Why did you help me?"

Cat: "Just thought it might be fun.", she shrugged.

Spidey: "Well, thank you, I guess.", he said while rubbing his neck, "I still have to turn you in though."

The Black Cat looked at him with pleading eyes.

Spidey: "Oh for crying out loud. You helped me save those hostages after all. Just return the rings and I'll let you go. This time."

In the blink of an eye she closed the distance between the two and rolled up his mask just over his nose.

Spidey: "What are you doing?"

Cat: "Showing you how grateful I am."

Much to Spider-Man's surprise she gave him a long and passionate kiss, that he soon returned. After a while the Black Cat broke the kiss.

Black Cat: "Don't worry, I'll return those rings.", she whispered in his ear, "See you around, Spider."

With that she shot a grappling hook and jumped of the roof. Spidey watched her for a moment until his spidersense started tingling. He turned around to see his team looking pissed.

 **Fury's office**

"What were you thinking, Parker?"

Peter was standing in front of a very angry Nick Fury, still wearing his spideysuit without the mask.

Fury: "Let me guess you weren't think at all. At least not with your head."

Peter: "With all due respect sir, when I was following the Black Cat you gave me new orders, to save the hostages and the Cat helped since my team was down. Without her, I couldn't have saved everybody. Also I made her promise me to return the stolen items."

Fury looked at him even more angry: "And you actually believe that she cares about a promise she made to someone who doesn't even now who she is? Why do I have to work with hormonal teenagers?"

This last comment did it for Peter.

Peter: "Sir, if you are so fed up with my work, go ahead and kick me out of the team. No, you won't have to. I quit! If you can't trust me and my judgement, I have no reason to work for you any longer. It's already enough that Jameson is yelling at me, I don't need you to do that too."

Not waiting for an answer, Spidey turned around, put on his mask and left a perplexed Fury in his office. Outside the door, his team was waiting for him.

Luke: "How did it go? You got suspended?"

Peter: "No. I quit."


End file.
